


And we danced, we danced

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Based off the Dance Dance music video, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Dancing, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Will you go to prom with me? - pw"Then the note has the three usual options on a prom sheet:YesNoPossiblyAnd Patrick marks the third one out instead.





	And we danced, we danced

~~~

11:19, Friday 26th 

~~~

The next day Patrick had went to school, there was an unexpected small note on his desk. 

It reads: "will you go to prom with me? - pw"

Then the note has the three usual options on a prom sheet:

Yes,

No,

Possibly 

And Patrick marks the third one out instead. 

Patrick nearly almost forgot about the high school prom this year, and he wasn't actually going to take anyone to it. 

But now he can though. 

He marked the third one out for a reason, since he might find other people to go with before monday. 

He does a small sigh, then turns his attention back to the class. 

~~~

Monday

~~~

Patrick absent-mindedly checked the calender in the room, today was the day of prom. 

He ran out of his room then on the way he slid on his backpack, still running out to catch the bus on time. 

\- (after school)

Patrick walked out to the cafeteria part of the school, while glancing around at all the teenagers by him. 

When Pete walked over to him, he only did the classical thing to do; smile and wave, and he did just that. 

Pete waved back at him and beamed slightly, "Hey Trick, ready to dance?" He asked beckingly. 

Patrick only nodded lightly, he was already nervous since there was a lot of people here but it would be a short dance right? 

Pete only grinned wider and held out his hand to the other teen. 

Patrick took his hand in return and they nearly danced the night away. 

At one part of the night, everyone was in awe and gasping at them and some were just watching them dance. 

~

"Hey," Pete says, smiling as he always does with that perfect smile. 

Patrick had zoned out for a minute and Pete had brought him back to reality. 

"Yeah?" He asks, waiting for him to finish the sentence. 

"We should, y'know, do this again sometime." Pete finishes, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen with a careful embrace. 

In return, Patrick feels the heat in his face and just hugs him back, and nods once again. 

"Yeah," Patrick starts, grinning slightly this time, "We should."

"Great!" He says and lets go of him slowly. 

"Same time but at your house?" Patrick responds and glances back at Pete. 

Pete only does a small nod and Patrick doesn't think it's possible but, his smile gets even bigger. 

"See you tomorrow then, Trick." Pete flashes a smirk at him for a second then winks and starts walking home. 

Patrick only blushes more and readjusts his glasses. What just happened? 

"Y-yeah, you too Pete." Is all he says, then Pete is out of sight after that. 

It was just prom, right? and totally not a date?

**Author's Note:**

> smol prom night fic that i wanted to write


End file.
